Footwear that covers a user's ankles, commonly referred to as boots, are typically either of the slip-on type or are of the type that includes mechanisms that are tightened to hold the boot securely against the foot during use and loosened to facilitate foot entry and exit from the boot.
Slip-on boots can be quicker and easier to take on and off than boots with tightening mechanisms that are loosened and tightened for foot exit and entry. However, to account for foot entry and exit from slip-on boots, the inner volume of slip-on boots is often substantially larger than the volume of the foot that the boot is intended to fit. The relative large inner volume of such boots can result in a poor fit, as the user's foot can substantially slide around in the boot during use.